


Bloody Destiny

by MachineryField



Series: Deus Ex Machina [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil can't stand to see Shulk like this, not anymore.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Deus Ex Machina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813732
Kudos: 17





	Bloody Destiny

Shulk’s body didn’t feel right, not anymore. He stared down at his hands (he had to remind himself they were in fact  _ his _ ), flexing them in a reminder he did have control over them. The control was less precise than he liked, but he had it. He just had to remember that.

This new body… he had wanted it before, wanted a longer life with Egil. But now, it was hard. Food didn’t settle right in his mouth, nothing really felt right in his hand (if he could even feel it), he didn't notice so many things… His body was hard and cold metal now, instead of the soft warmth it used to have.

Sometimes it was hard to convince himself he was actually alive.

He was struggling, and Egil had noticed. Watching him stare at his hands for hours on end, on the verge of tears. Watching his scratch where metal met skin. Watching him when the pain of this new body kept him from sleeping.

Shulk’s face was pale, he had been avoiding food, avoiding the nutrients he needed to live, and it was starting to eat at Egil. He couldn’t watch this, not anymore. He let his hand caress Shulk’s face, turning it to face him.

“Shulk, please, you can’t keep going like this. You’re as pale as Valak Mountain…” His voice strained as he spoke. “Please, go into the regeneration chamber.”

“Egil.” Shulk wouldn’t look him in the eye. “You already know what my answer is.”

“Shulk, why do you refuse it?” Egil frowned, trying to force him to make eye contact. “You’re suffering like this!”

“I’ll be fine!” Shulk pulled his face away, curling in on himself. “I just need to get used to it all! If I get used to it all, I’ll get better.”

“Don't be stupid, Shulk. You must be as aware as I am, how this body is taking a toll on you. How what's left of your own body rejects it.” Egil grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to look at him. “You're in pain, it's not working, Shulk. I don't know if you'll even make it to next year at this rate!”

Shulk’s lower lip trembled as he looked up at Egil. “I have to make it work, Egil. If I don’t make it work, then…” He clung to the Machina. “I don’t wanna leave you so soon.”

“Shulk…” Egil wrapped his arms around him, despite the way his body reacted in revulsion to Face Pilots, to anything resembling them. “Every moment with you means everything to me. If all those moments are you so sick, dying… I’m not sure I could handle it.”

“I…” He looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve been so stupid and selfish.”

“Shhh…” Egil put a finger over Shulk’s lips. “None of that. We’ll just get you your body back… If you are willing.”

Shulk was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Y...you’re right, this body isn’t right for me. I… I’ll do it.”

“Good.” Egil kissed his forehead. “And I promise you. I’ll study Homs and robotics… I’ll see if there is… any way for our time together to be longer. Even if just another then years or so.”

“Okay…” Shulk closed his eyes and leaned forward, into Egil’s arms. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ever asked.”

“We all do stupid things sometimes…” Egil ran his hand through Shulk’s hair, forcing himself to stay calm as metal pressed against him. “I’m not angry with you… Besides, I only did it with no other choice. We both… we both did stupid things.”

And Egil let Shulk cry himself to sleep in his arms. Tomorrow, he would take Shulk to Linada and hold his hand as everything was prepared. He would kiss him and tell him he would be waiting for him to come back, healed. He would spend the inevitable months Shulk was away studying, learning more of Homs and machinery. He would keep his promise, and maybe even dream of touching his soft skin again…

But for now, he let Shulk sleep in his arms.


End file.
